Dirt Floor
by kat009
Summary: KakaxSaku oneshot There is an unwritten law: you are not supposed to get into relationships with your ex-sensei. But when Sakura is trapped alone with her increasingly attractive ex-sensei on a mission, the opportunity might just be too much to pass up.


**Dirt Floor**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did...it would be much more naughty.

**A/N:** People, this is M for a reason. If you're not used to seeing swear words or reading about explicit situations, this is not for you. If you review telling me that this was a little too explicit for you or something like that, don't expect an apology. You have been warned.

The timing for this fic is going to be a little weird. The numbers in italics indicate the date, and it jumps around a lot, so if you don't get it...just look for the numbers.

Hope you enjoy!

--

_7/10_

"Just because everyone else thinks this is wrong doesn't mean it won't be the best moment of my adult life."

He shifted underneath her, moving his mouth closer to hers. They were just a breath away now, so close that it seemed as if they were living off of the other's air. "Are you sure about this?"

She surveyed her surroundings, taking in the dirt walls and the strips of dim light coming in through the chakra-infused bars overhead. There was no furniture; a few piles of dirt served as a place to sit for the two of them. "We are imprisoned. There is no way out, nobody's coming to get us, and I'm not leaving here without doing this."

Her companion sucked in a breath as she ground her hips against his. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let this happen."

"This is happening, whether you like it or not."

"It's not a matter of me not liking it," he said heatedly, "More that I shouldn't like it."

"Neither should I," she retorted, "But I do..." His fingers uncontrollably tightened on her arms. "Damn it...please..."

Haruno Sakura hissed in excitement as Hatake Kakashi flipped her over, pressing her into the dirt floor.

--

_7/9_

The mission was a simple one. Get in, terminate the enemy, and get out. Typical A-ranked mission, nothing that the infamous Team 7 couldn't handle.

This was clearly what the Hokage was thinking as she handed them the forms that they would need to fill out when they had returned, which were immediately dumped on Sakura. She glared at the three other men on her team as they walked past her, unceremoniously handing her the papers in a messy heap. "You think I'm going to take care of all this?" she said loudly, her eyes narrowing.

"Yup!" Naruto replied happily.

Oh, joy.

Being the responsible team member that she was, it was she that gathered what they would need for the mission. The boys would arrive on time (with the exception of Kakashi) on the date of departure and indulge themselves in the food that Sakura had bought to be rationed out during the trip. She predicted that this would be the case, as it usually was.

That was one of the things you got out of being part of a team consisting almost entirely of the opposite gender. Although they were each unique, they did have similar traits that drove Sakura crazy. As the only female in the group, and as the only medic, she was naturally the only responsible one. She got together food and supplies for the mission, and the boys prospered from her responsibility. She had become profane and masculine in addition to being hot-tempered, which drove all possible dates out of her range. Even if she had been able to attract anyone, they wouldn't have been able to get close enough to her to even touch her, since she constantly had three threatening men looking after her. They didn't seem to realize that they were the only ones who really needed looking after.

That morning was foggy and gray. Naruto complained about the fact that Kakashi was late, and Sasuke brooded as he stared into the water. Sakura sat with her back to the two of them, double checking her list of items. She had put it off until this morning, knowing that the copy nin would, of course, be late.

He arrived just on time, right as Sakura finished putting their things back into a large pack that she would quickly hand off to Naruto. "Yo," he said benignly, raising his hand in greeting.

Naruto glowered. "Do you not care _at all_ whether we do well on this mission or not? This is an A-ranked mission, Kakashi-Senpai, do you understand what that -"

"Naruto, I have been on many A-ranked missions before. You do not need to worry," the silver-haired ninja said calmly, cutting off the blonde. "So what are we waiting for...?"

"You," Sasuke said, "But now that you're here, we can go."

He took off into the forest without another word.

Taking the cue, Sakura hastily dumped the large pack on Naruto and jumped into the air, he and and Kakashi hot on her heels. The kyuubi host took the weight of the pack with little effort, choosing not to complain. Surprisingly enough, he had gained a little sensitivity over the years, especially towards the volatile kunoichi.

Kakashi fell into step beside her and she glanced over at him awkwardly. Nothing had happened since that day two months ago, but it was still strange to attempt to talk to him as openly as she had before. It just wasn't the same.

"Sakura, you need to be able to communicate with me for this mission," he said evenly, not even looking in her direction. She followed suit, staring ahead.

"I can communicate with you just fine," she said shortly, "If you are hurt, I will come and heal you. If you need back-up, I will come up behind you and throw shuuriken at the enemy. Is that all?"

His hand twitched and she wondered if he wanted to touch her just as badly as she wanted to touch him. "You know that's not all," he muttered.

She would not be the first to admit their weakness, the most vulnerable part of their team as of this moment.

"I know nothing of the sort."

They both played innocent while Naruto sprung past them, eying the pair curiously and then forgetting that he'd been curious in the first place. Kakashi glanced over at her. "I'm still sorry."

"It's not your fault and you know it," she muttered.

"Being the elder of us, it is definitely my fault."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes...it's both of our faults."

--

_5/9_

It is an unwritten law that students are not supposed to get into relationships with their superiors.

This is a fact of life in all areas. In school, it is completely inappropriate to have a conversation with your instructor. At work, if you get into a relationship with your boss, chances are there will be trouble if your relationship hits a rough patch.

These rules are multiplied tenfold in the world of the ninja.

Technically, you're not supposed to have "relationships" with anyone on your team. Yes, you are expected to forge bonds with them, because it will allow you to work better together as a team. But things get far too emotional when you bring love into the equation. It's taken as fact that team members of the opposite sex may get physical on occasion, but it will not lead anywhere. When emotions run high, it means that it could compromise the mission. Because you are more likely to do something rash when it's your emotional partner and lover in danger rather than your friend and teammate.

The lines between Sakura and Kakashi were beginning to get a little fuzzy. They had grown closer over the years, and the fact that Kakashi was a complete mystery to the younger woman only made him more compelling. She wrote it off as a generic "girl likes teacher" sort of scenario, but it continued to nag at her. And as her feelings began to show, he was unable to prevent his own from emerging.

Sparring lets down a lot of barriers. Close physical contact mixed with adrenaline and fatigue will do crazy things to people, and it seemed to have a strong effect on that day. Summer had just begun, and a light shower began to fall as the copy-nin and the Hokage's apprentice finished up their spar. They both collapsed into the spongy ground, a smile floating over Sakura's face as she lay her head back and let the rain fall.

"I love rain," she announced.

"It can be nice sometimes," he agreed.

It was times like this that it was hard to stop herself from reaching out and touching him. In the past few years she had learned in minute detail how well-sculpted his arms and shoulders were, how his torso, which always remained covered, must be as well. In her dreams she did things with him that she had never even imagined doing with Sasuke - thoughts that the Hokage must have put in her mind - things ranging from passionate lovemaking to lying in his arms. The dreams did little to help her stop thinking about him, actually increasing her desire.

She knew she couldn't have him, but sparring lets down a lot of barriers, and the rain felt like little drops of ice raining down on her skin.

In what she thought must be an inconspicuous way, she lifted her head up and rested it on his chest.

Sakura was surprised when his hand tentatively reached up and tangled itself in her dirty, disgusting hair. "What are you doing..." he murmured, although she wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or her.

She rolled over onto her stomach, putting a hand on the other side of his body to hold herself up. "You talking to me?"

It was impossible to tell who kissed who first; all she knew was that he had craned his neck towards her and she had leaned down to him, and their lips met, only separated by his mask. His breathing sped up, and hers did too, and then he rolled her over and was kissing her frantically, pulling his mask down so that his tongue could gain access to her mouth. She was too preoccupied to wonder what his face looked like.

She pulled his head into the crook of her neck when he acted as if he would pull away, her eyes opening quickly. "Sakura..." he said, his voice muffled, and his tongue flicked out and brushed against her collar bone. Her eyes fluttered, but remained open.

"You don't need to stop," she said, using her strength to keep him glued to her shoulder.

He pried himself away, hastily pulling up his mask. "You know I do."

It was suddenly awkward. Their close proximity was now only uncomfortable, since she knew he wasn't going to kiss her again. She was covered in mud and probably looked like some sort of swamp monster. Her clothes were sticking to her flesh and a rock was jabbing into her side. He probably felt much the same.

They didn't say anything as he got up and quickly grabbed his things, leaving the training field. She followed slowly, making sure to give him a good head start. Well, this was certainly a new and interesting turn of events.

Sakura thought of the implications. Sure, he wanted her too, but did that change anything? No. It would tear the team apart if the two of them were together, and she couldn't allow that. Team 7 was too valuable an asset to the village, and it would be cruel to everyone involved if the two of them were selfish and had a relationship.

Not to mention the unwritten law.

--

_6/2_

It had been almost a month since they were last alone together, and it was killing the indestructible copy ninja.

He had wrestled with his feelings relentlessly for the past few weeks, written her notes bordering on becoming letters, and stood at her door countless times before deciding not to go in. He fully understood that this entire situation was wrong and that he should set things straight and get the two of them back to normal. But at the same time, he knew that that would be quite impossible.

After that day, things would never be the same. Because he was a man now and not her teacher. It was extremely frustrating that they were the only ones that seemed to realize that - the rest of the village would not see it that way.

Ninja could not be on the same team if they were in relationships, for one. The thought of Sakura in danger already drove Kakashi crazy, even though he knew that she was perfectly competent, and he was just realizing that this was probably an effect of being madly in love with the girl.

But she wasn't really a girl anymore, was she?

Sakura was strong, smart, beautiful, and deadly. What more could he want in a woman? There was only one catch - and that catch was far too important for him to pursue her...more than he already had.

Kissing her had been stupid, and no matter how hard he tried to blame her (no woman would so boldly put her head on a man's chest when that man was so obviously already having trouble with his self-restraint) he knew that this entire situation was his fault. If he had been completely rational, he would have asked the Hokage for a transfer to a different team and forgotten all about the pink-haired kunoichi...but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He pretended that it was because they worked too well as a team for him to leave, but he knew the real reason.

He had thought he'd turned off his emotions a long time ago. Apparently, that wasn't true.

--

_7/9_

A kunai flew into the tree right in front of Sakura's face as she leaped through the forest, trying to locate the enemy. She had been seperated from Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi a while back, and now she was isolated from the rest of her team, a dangerous situation to be in when they were surrounded by that many enemy nin. She was sure the boys would come for her in just a few minutes...but what if there were too many of them...?

She pushed the thought from her head. They were perfectly fine. They were three of the most powerful shinobi the Hidden Leaf Village had to offer, and they would be just fine.

--

Kakashi scanned the trees for a sign of Sakura, finding nothing. An arrow flew out of nowhere and he jumped down to the ground, looking around for its source...but there was still nothing.

"The foliage is too dense out here," Sasuke said, coming up behind him and throwing a kunai out into the trees. A strangled yelp came from his target and then there was silence. Naruto came to stand beside him, cracking his knuckles in anxiety.

"Damn it...where is she..."

All three of them moved when they heard another noise in the woods, Kakashi jumping in before the other two could even figure out what he was doing. Fear tumbled around in his stomach, more than he'd had since he was a teenager.

He was so focused on finding Sakura that he didn't notice when Naruto and Sasuke suddenly vanished. Or when he stepped right into a trap.

However, he did notice when he fell in a hole.

He hissed in pain as his back hit the ground and something crunched. Bars swung shut over the hole, so low that he couldn't even stand up if he'd been able to.

"Fuck."

"...Senpai?"

He snapped his head over to look at the cohabitant of the hole, cracking it in the process. "Ow..." He had to stare at the masked ninja for a minute before catching sight of the stray lock of pink hair coming out of the hood of her black jacket. "Sakura."

Okay. So he had the team medic with him. That was good...for him. Except that it wasn't, considering that said medic was unbearably attractive and that they were now trapped alone together. Granted, their prison was a hole in the ground with a dirt floor, but that wasn't going to prevent him from doing anything stupid. He wondered if he should ask her to heal him or to keep her distance.

He didn't have to ask. She was immediately crawling over to him and shoving him over to examine his back.

"Can you take off your shirt?" she asked. He thought about it for a minute, pondering his choices, and suddenly she was slitting a long cut in the back of it with her kunai before he could give a response. He could feel her leaning over him, placing her hands on his back so that she could send little waves of chakra in to make sure everything was in the right place. "Doesn't look like you're hurt," she said matter-of-factly, "I think you just got the wind knocked out of you."

"I thought the same thing and would've told you that you didn't have to examine me if you'd given me enough time to speak," he replied. He shook himself a little bit and she backed off, going back to her place at the far wall.

He got to his feet, hunching over a little, before reaching up to touch the bars.

"I wouldn't do that," Sakura said, "There's some sort of electricity jutsu on it...I already tried everything."

Kakashi sat down warily, leaning back against the opposite wall and taking off his mask. Sakura made an noise of obvious disapproval.

"You know you're not supposed to take off your -"

"I think the hair sort of gives it away," he interrupted, "I've never been one to try and hide my identity...and by the way, some of your own hair is sticking out of your hood. Be careful or you might be discovered."

She made a growling noise low in her throat and took off her mask angrily before pulling her hood back and revealing her short pink hair. "Okay, okay, I get the idea. We'll be killing anyone who sees us, right? Or they'll kill us and discover our identities anyway..."

"Let's only consider the former, shall we?"

"Well, you're being an asshole." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Trying to scare me off?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one being stand-offish earlier." He pulled out his little orange book and Sakura pried some dirt out of the floor and threw it at him unceremoniously. He jerked to the side a little to avoid it, glancing at her over the top of his book. "What was that for?"

"I wish it was someone else here...preferably Sasuke..." Her voice got lower. "...he would be much more friendly..."

Kakashi's eye twitched behind his mask. He wished she wouldn't do that. If she teased him it would only make it that much harder to keep himself away from her.

It had been two months since they'd been alone together and he still couldn't keep his hands to himself.

--

_1/22_

The bar was full of ninja returning from missions that night, and Team 7's table had become crowded with other patrons. The alcohol was just starting to hit Kakashi, making his brain a little tingly and all of the people in the room a bit more amusing. He tried to keep his wits as he watched all the people at the table flirting and drinking, having a good time. He especially watched two of his own team members.

He could tell that they were planning something as the night went on. Sakura was leaning a little closer to Sasuke than Kakashi would have liked, and Sasuke appeared to have his hand on her knee. It kept on getting higher too, which Kakashi was extremely uncomfortable with.

He guided Sasuke out of the bar and reminded him about getting involved with teammates. Sasuke calmly informed him that he and Sakura had already been together a couple of times and that they had agreed not to make it personal.

Good news: Sakura was over Sasuke.

Bad news: Kakashi was falling for her.

--

_7/9_

Night fell and nobody came to get them. The enemy seemed to have run off and Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. "I wonder if the jutsu will wear off..." Sakura thought out loud, looking up at the door to their prison. The stoic ninja across the room - or...hole - from her didn't answer, continuing to stare at his book. She glared. "I know you're not reading. It's fucking dark outside. You are not reading."

He sighed, putting the little orange novel down. "You've found me out. I guess I'll go to sleep now."

Oh no. He was not doing this. After hours of not speaking to her, he was just going to go to sleep? There were probably all sorts of nasty things crawling around down here...she planned on staying awake. And she had wanted some company.

She cleared her throat as he rested his head on the floor. "You're not going to stay up? A centipede could crawl in your ear...or something."

He pulled his mask up over his ears, shutting his visible eye.

The forest was mostly silent, other than the sound of birds and other wildlife. Sakura stared hard at the sleeping shinobi across from her, doubting that he was asleep at all. This was just another excuse not to talk about their problem...something that she had plenty of experience with.

She had been avoiding this too, because she didn't want to confront it. When they did, she knew that they would agree not to let it go any further...and that really hurt. Because she wanted it to go further, she really, really did.

Her feelings had changed a long time ago, the day that she had become a jounin...just about two years ago. Sasuke had changed and she had changed and so had her feelings about him. Now she was branching out - as Ino put it, she was "on the prowl." And now that she was technically Kakashi's equal, she was able to recognize him as the extremely attractive man that he truly was.

The first time that she was with Sasuke had been after a particularly physical sparring match with her ex-sensei. She didn't tell the dark-haired man that she was pretending he was somebody else.

There were several people who would have thrown a hissy fit if she had revealed her fantasies to them. Although the age gap wasn't...too big...and they were both jounin, So she kept them a complete secret, revealing them to no one.

That didn't stop her from enjoying them anyway.

She dreamed about him most every night now, ever since he'd kissed her. She had attempted to keep him out of her thoughts, prescribing sleeping pills for herself that were supposed to stop her from dreaming. They didn't, and she continued to wake up in the middle of the night coated in sweat. She spent more and more time with Sasuke, and it still didn't help.

And now they were here. But he wouldn't speak to her or pay any attention to her at all...

Oh. That's all she had to do.

Sakura crawled slowly across the room, watching for any signs of wakefulness in her victim. He didn't even twitch as she got closer and closer, so close that she could reach out and touch him. But she wasn't going to touch him...not yet.

--

Kakashi woke up to something soft next to him. He black sky convinced him that it must be a little past midnight, and that he hadn't managed to sleep for long without...doing something...to Sakura.

But wait a minute...what was that?

Oh Kami. She was right there. And her mouth was on his face. He jammed his eyes shut, using his years of training to phase out the pain...

This was much, much worse than torture.

His fingers curled involuntarily, digging into the floor, and Sakura pulled back from him. He could almost feel her eyes burning holes in his mask. "You're awake..." she muttered. Her body heat left his side and he opened his eyes to see her sitting over him, blocking out the moon. He sat up, leaning against the wall and eying her cautiously. "Don't tell me you don't want this..." she said, biting her lip.

She looked so much more innocent and vulnerable than usual; he had to wonder if she was playing games with him. "Sakura, this is wrong."

"No one would have to know," she said quietly, putting her hand out and brushing it against his cheek, "Besides, if anyone found out we could just tell them that it's a fling..."

He shook his head, "No, it's not the same..." He groaned when she scooted closer to him, her knees brushing against his. "I used to be your teacher. The Hokage would kill me if she found out."

"I told you that nobody has to know." She leaned forward, finding his visible eye. "I've been thinking about you non-stop for the past two months. And I know that I probably just seem like a silly girl to you but if you would just -"

His hands were on her shoulders in a split second. "That's the problem. I don't think you're a silly girl. But that doesn't change the fact that this could never work -"

She pressed her lips against his and he shut up quickly, grabbing her hips and pulling her into his lap.

"Nobody's coming," she whispered, pushing her fingers under the edge of his mask, "Let's do this..."

"We'll regret it later," he murmured, but didn't move. She leaned a little closer to him, ready to pull his mask down and take in his face for real this time.

"Just because everyone else thinks this is wrong doesn't mean it won't be the best moment of my adult life."

--

_7/10_

So there they were.

Kakashi had made up his mind; she was perfectly competent and he trusted her judgement. This wasn't just sex on a whim - she'd obviously put a lot of thought into it. He wondered if she'd fantasized about it as much as he had.

Her pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight filtering through the bars above them, and he was shot through with a realization of how beautiful she really was. Her short hair made a rosy halo around her head, the perfect frame for those turquoise depths that they called her eyes.

She was stunning, perfect, and uniquely magnificent. There was no other woman like her.

If Kakashi was going to break such an important social law, it should definitely be this one.

Her fingers were still hooked into the top of his mask, and his skin was itching to feel all of her. He pulled off his hitai-ate, revealing his closed Sharingan eye and the ugly scar that ran from his eyebrow to the edge of his mask. Sakura stared up at him, some unreadable expression in her eyes. "Can I?" she asked quietly.

He kissed her in reply, and she slowly pulled down his mask.

Sakura wasn't really sure if he was really all the beautiful. It could have been the moonlight, or simply the fact that she had built up this moment for so long. But at that moment she thought that his face was probably the most glorious thing she had ever seen, from the scar that was such a defining characteristic of him to his perfect nose and lips. She ran her fingers over his jawline, and the flesh under the mask was so smooth that it rivaled silk.

"I'm afraid to kiss you," she said, looking into his eyes again.

He snorted. "Why?"

"Because you feel so delicate."

The copy nin smirked. "If anyone is delicate here, it's definitely you."

Sakura payed him back for the smart comment by pulling his head down and crushing his mouth to hers. She rolled over, pinning him to the ground and digging her hands into the dirt before tangling those same hands in his hair. _Take that, pretty boy..._ she thought, Inner Sakura cackling wickedly.

The satisfaction with getting his hair and face all messed up soon faded and gave way to pleasure. She let her hands massage his scalp, enjoying the kiss. His tongue seemed to be trying to cover every square inch of her mouth, reaching everywhere that was humanly possible. His hands were on the same mission, exploring her body instead. She groaned happily when his hands found their way inside her tight black shirt, sliding in and over her muscled back.

And then he was rolling her over and taking control of the situation, moving his mouth away from hers and down towards her jaw. She licked her lips, tasting his flavor in and around her mouth before he began to nibble on her ear, diverting her attention. Her fingers found his shoulder blades, massaging them sensually before stretching out her arms to reach his firm backside.

He thrust his hips into hers when she squeezed, and pure lust ripped through him. This was going to have to end quickly, but he was already planning times in the future where he could show her just how good this could be -

His control was lost when she purposefully pushed her hips into his erection, and his mouth clamped down on her still-covered breast. She arched her back, pushing her chest towards his face in reaction to it. He moved his tongue in agonizingly slow circles and she moved beneath him, groaning in ecstasy. "Kakashi..." she murmured, and a jolt of pure pleasure shot down his spine at the sound of her saying his name in such a low, lust-filled tone of voice. He immediately cursed himself for feeling that way.

"This is so wrong..." he mumbled, running his tongue over the peak of her breast. Her hands pulled at and tied knots in his hair.

"Shut up."

There were far too many layers of clothes separating them at this point. She easily pulled off his already-ruined shirt when he sat up to remove her black top, peeling the thin and flexible fabric off of her hastily. His mouth instantly went back to her chest, one step closer to feeling her skin against him, the rosy nipple in his mouth. Her hands flew to the knot for the cloth wrapped around her breasts, untying it in her haste to press her naked body against his. When she finally got it off she leaned back from him to examine the rest of his body.

Sakura didn't want to say that his body was more attractive than his face...but it was almost true. His musculature was well-defined and lithe rather than beefy. He was everything that she had imagined he would be, and it wouldn't be long now before she lost any sort of self-restraint. She wanted to drag it out, memorize every second of it (since this might be the last time), but it was getting harder and harder to focus.

Her mind shattered when he pulled her to him, her body flush against his. He leaned back against the wall again, letting her straddle his lap and giving him better access to her now-unclothed breasts. He lavished attention on both of them, bringing her to heights of pleasure that she had never known before. If this was that good...what was the actual sex going to be like?

Fantastic. Oh yes, it was going to be fantastic.

His hands somehow slid inside the back of her pants and she ground herself against him, coaxing a low growl out of his throat. She was done with dragging it out - she wanted him now.

Kakashi seemed to have the same thought. She stood, focusing on getting all of the many pouches strapped to her legs off before she could take off the black leggings of the same material as her shirt. She had just barely been able to remove them when a muscled body pushed her up against the opposite wall. His nudity was enough to drive her insane...she could feel his hardness rubbing against her core.

"Wait."

Her eyes opened wide, staring at him in disbelief . "Wait? What the fuck -"

"Is it safe?"

It took her muddled mind a minute to comprehend what he was trying to say. "Oh...yeah, of course. I'm a medic. I'm on birth control. Nothing to worry about. Just do it. Please. Do it now -"

He thrust into her as far as he could, filling her completely. She took in a deep breath through her constricted throat before a flimsy sort of sigh/meow/growl thing came out of her mouth. Just barely opening her eyes, she saw that his own were squeezed shut, his mouth just barely hanging open. She couldn't help but lean forward to capture it with her lips.

"Keep going," she said against his mouth.

His thrusts were slow and sensual at first, teasing her towards the fire and driving her crazy. When his mouth returned to her breasts she leant her head back, unable to think. What he was doing felt so amazing...

As his movement sped up she went along with him, although the dirt wall was beginning to chafe at the skin on her back. She barely noticed, the feel of him inside her going in and out and bringing her closer and closer to a climax.

He gritted his teeth, and she imagined that she was making much the same face; they came together in a tumble of strangled groans and calling of each other's names. She held out for as long as she could, feeling the waves of heat coursing through her entire body as if they might burn her alive.

They fell to the dirt floor in a mess of limbs and sweat, covering themselves with their discarded clothing.

--

_1/22_

Uchiha Sasuke watched as his ex-sensei walked back into the bar, resuming his place across from Sakura. The silver-haired man had just taken him aside and given him a talking-to about the dangers of teammate relationships, which Sasuke had promptly dismissed.

It was almost as if the copy ninja...

No, that couldn't be it.

There was no way that his ex-sensei could be attracted to Sakura.

--

END

**A/N: **What did you think? Please let me know...I've been working on this for a while and I like reviews. :) If the lemon was a bit rushed, I apologize. I'm not all that great at writing them.

I know that was kind of a sucky ending, but I thought that it would be appropriate to end it there if I wasn't going to write a full-on multichapter fic...which I might...if I get enough feedback?

--Kat


End file.
